Shinju
by Zelha
Summary: Dos amantes en medio de una vorágine. Crack!pairing, no digan que no si no lo han probado.


**Disclaimer: **No, no son míos. Ni lo serán.

-**  
**

**Shinju**

-

La lluvia caía sin parar.

La mujer no apartaba los ojos de la ventana, recordando la última vez que sintió frío, que sintió toda una gama de sensaciones que no tenían mucho que ver con los dedos cargados de chakra que recorrían su piel levemente, como sin querer dañarle.

Pero Shizune sabía mejor que no era por eso. Era la diversión oscura de hacer lo que hacía y con quien lo hacía, lo que movía esos dedos con una lentitud perezosa, casi sutil.

Tsunade podía expulsarla de la villa si se enterase, pero al ver esos ojos oscuros medio ocultos por una sonrisa retorcida detrás de esos lentes que reflejaban su misterio, su mortalidad, su pecado... no podía hacer otra cosa más que caer de nuevo.

Lo primero que hacía era soltarle los cabellos, quitarle el hitai-ate; luego los lentes... y por último ella se quitaba sus escrúpulos, colgados en su cuello, para hundirse en esa traición, ese olvido sin nombre, sin destino, sin esperanza.

Pero también Kabuto sabía mejor que eso. Sabía que ella aunque gentil y dulce era tan fiera y dura como la más fuerte de las katanas. Sabía que ella podía matarlo sencillamente, simplemente, con un senbon bien dirigido al corazón mientras sus cuerpos se ocupaban de otras cosas. Él también se exponía al peligro y a la muerte al dejar a su Sannin por ir al encuentro de una efímera pasión y un sentimiento que bien podría ser falso.

Aunque no admitiría que él mismo apretaba los dientes de frustración al ver el rostro femenino relajado, finalmente dormida, finalmente satisfecha, finalmente en paz.

Tal vez era una pasión momentánea, como le indicaba su lógica y analítica mente. Pero no podía dejar de hacer una mueca debajo de la capucha, sabiendo que todo se resumía a lo maldita que era la vida.

Porque por más analítico y frío que fuese, Kabuto sabía que había perdido la perspectiva en cuanto Shizune se le enfrentó, igualando movimiento tras movimiento.

Y mientras ella abría los ojos, despierta desde que él se levantó de su sitio de descanso para vestirse, sabía bien que todo se lo había llevado el demonio. Por fin comprendía el dolor visceral de Tsunade al perder a su amado tío.

...Pero aún no sabía qué era peor, pensó con sarcasmo. Perder a tu amado por la muerte, o perderlo porque, sencillamente, es un bastardo enemigo.

De pronto la muerte no le parecía una mala opción, pero se sabía consciente de sus limitaciones, consciente de sus emociones y sentimientos, consciente de su cobardía.

Quitándose una máscara para lucir otra, una sonrisa servil y sarcástica, divertido internamente por el giro de la situación, del destino, de la vida.

Pronto se verían de nuevo, pero no en los términos de siempre.

Y así lo hicieron. Pudo ver que la suave mandíbula que tanto había besado se apretaba para no gritar la rabia que invadía ese suave cuerpo, esas curvas que tanto había acariciado en noches cálidas y húmedas, sobrias y alertas, vanas y pasadas.

Oyó lejanamente el grito angustiado de Tsunade cuando esa mano que tanto adoraba sobre su cuerpo empujaba una oleada de chakra encima de su corazón, destrozándolo en una explosión interna que hizo que cayese sobre ese duro cuerpo que tanto había amado. Mejor así, mientras más rápido, mejor. Sin más dolor.

Oyó ausentemente el rugido de rabia de Orochimaru al ver que esos dedos gráciles y flexibles, hundían las agujas en el centro de su pecho. Si los senbon no perforaban el corazón, moriría por envenenamiento. Esto lo sabía bien.

Al caer ambos en el suelo, la tierra recompensándolos con su suave colchón de tierra mojada y charcos por la lluvia que aún caía sin parar, un suspiro se escapó de los labios del médico, cerrando finalmente los ojos, siendo recibido por los cálidos brazos de aquella que ya se había ido, pero que lo estaba esperando.

Orochimaru también cayó esa noche.

Kabuto fue enterrado con Shizune, después de que Tsunade leyese la última misiva de su casi sobrina. Un suicidio doble por un amor imposible. Por romántico que sonara, esa historia Shakesperiana terminaba allí, en ese día lluvioso, lavando penas, culpas, glorias.

Tal vez... en otra vida tuviesen una mejor oportunidad.

Tal vez.

-

- _Tenna' ento lye omenta_ -


End file.
